I'm In Love With My Best Friend
by RauraLover
Summary: Olivia And Wen Are BestFriends and Olivia Loves Him,But What If Wen Doesn't See That And Gets A New Girlfriend How Would Liv Feel?... Lets See?
1. Chapter 1

[Next Morning]

Olivia's POV

I Was Sleeping Then I Felt Wen's Bed Jump Up And Down. I Groaned. I Try To Open My eyes But the light was blindding.

"Come On Olivia Wake Up, I'm Going To Throw Cold Water at You" I Hear Stella Said.

"Ten More Minutes Stella" I Groanted Even Loauder. Then I Feel Cold Water On My Face And I Shoot up. I Fanily open My Eyes. To see the band all Looking at me .

"I'm Up , I'm Up ... Now Who was The Jerk Who Threw me Water" I say Angry. I Look Up to See Charlie Eyes Widen.

" I'm Get you" I Said scolded At Him. Then I got Up To Shower. I Came out Of The Shower And Put On My Teal Bikini With White Stripes That Mo Picked Out For Me Before She Left.

"Stella are The Guys Their" I ask her.

"No!" I Heared Stella Yell. So I Came Out .

"Mo Picked This Out ?... A Piece of string and Cloth" I Say , While Putting On Some Shorts And A Tank Top and Sandals With Flowers On Them.

"Hey You Look Nice With Curly Hair Liv " Stella said While Thorwing Her Phone In My Bag. "Come On Lets Go "I Heard Scott Yell From Down Stairs.

"Coming" I Said While Rushing Down The Stairs While Stella Followed Close Behind. We Got On Scotts Car And drove Off.

Scott Was Driving, Wen Was In The Passanger Seat, Me ,Stella And Charlie At The back.

"How Can 3 Of Us Fit Back Here" Charlie Says.

"Well Were Not Fat" Stella Saids Putting Her Sunglasses On.

"Here Liv I Brought You Sunglasses" Stella Hands Me Black Sunglasses.

"Cool" I said Putting Them On, Scott Turns On The radio.

[ Determinate Comes On]

"Jump Jump Slide, Jump Jump Slide" Stella Yells,Me and Stella Start Singing Determinate.

"Determinate you And Together We Can Make It Better " Me And Stella sing ,While One arm Hugging Each Other. Then Wen Jumps In.

"Woooooooh" We Yell When The Song ends And Wen Look At Us.

"Looks Like Somebody Is Getting Along" I Heard Charlie say.

"We Always Got Along It Just Sometimes Stella Pisses Me Off" I say.

"Hey" She Yells. Then I see We Pull Up at a gas Station. We Get out and Got To The Store With Wen ,While Scott Fills The Cars Up And Charlie Stays in the Car . I Walk With Stella To The Were The Chips were ,Then She Grab some Doritos,Barbeque And Then We Grabs Ice cream , Chocolate ,Water Bottle, Cups Cakes, Whipped Cream (ect ect).

"Okay Lets Go Pay Livy Bear" She saids While Walking To The Cash register.

"Umm Stell,I Have No Money" I Whisper.

"Neither Do I" She Says.

"Theres Wen.. Come" I say Pulling Stella Thowards Wen. Then I Hug Him.

"Hey Wen,Do You Have any Money On You" I Ask Him. Then I See Stella Smirk. I see Him Raise His Eyeborw.

"Please" I Say Hugging Him Tighter and Putting On Puppy dog Eyes.

" How Much Do You Wan't" He Ask Taking Out His Wallet.

"40 Dollars" Stella Says And He Hands Me 50 Dollars.

"Thank You ... Love You" I Said Kissing His Cheeck, Then Left To Pay Of The Things With Stella

"You And Wen Have Something Going On" She said

"it's Nothing" I blushed.

"21 Dollars And 49 Cents" The Guy At The Register Saids Ruining Our Conversation, Then I Hand Him The Money And We Walk Back To The Car And Put The Stuff in.

"Olivia We Should Flash Mob!" Stella Beams.I Just laugh.

Then I Get A Text From Wen

From:Wen

To: Liv

Your Gonna Make Me Broke :)

Xoxo Wen

I Smiled And Showed Stella The Text , Then We Just Laugh.

I Put My Head Phones In And Stella To One out Off My Ear And Put It On I see Charlie Take Out His Phone And Starts Filming Us.

[In My Head By Jason Derulo Came On]

Then Me And Stella Started Singing It.

[Liv Italics And Stella Normal , Both]

Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.

[Love!]

Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.

[Thats exactly why i'm At This Club]

You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.

[ No No] Then Charlie Starts Laughing.

Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.

Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll of.

I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.

(Here's The Ropes)

You'll see a side of love you've never known.

I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.

In my head, you'll be screaming no.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.

Some dudes know all the right things to say.

[eeh eh] Then He Chuckles A Bit.

When it comes down to it, it's just a game.

[Games Games Games]

Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.

[Oh Oh]

Get down to business let's skip foreplay.

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll gone.

I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.

You'll see a side of love you've never known.

I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.

In my head, you'll be screaming no.

In my head, it's going down.

[Okay Hear We Go Now]. (Beat Boxing)

Eh ohh Eh ohh

In my head, it's going down.

In my head.

Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.

You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.

She'll be screaming out when it all goes down.

[Uhh]

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go.

I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.

You'll see a side of love you've never known.

I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.

In my head, you'll be screaming no.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.

In my head, you'll be screaming more.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head.

[Then Song end] [/19tjiEMmOPA] [ Copy And Past It :D And Watch the vid]

"Haha Me And Olivia Need To Upload This on YouTube " Stella Saids, While Laughing. I Just Shake My Get In To The car and Drive Off.

"Were Here" Scott Shouts. Stella And Charlie Get Out And Run To The Beach House, Wen And Scott and Me Follow Behind, We Walking And It's Huge.

"This Is Were We Are Going To Stay For The Summer" Charlie Saids.

"Yeah, And Put On Your Swim Suits, Were Going To The Beach, The Rooms Are Upstairs Guys Pick Your Choice, Charlie And Scott Have To share" Stella saids.

"Come on Lets Get Changed " She Said , Then I Followed her To The Bathroom. Stella Took Off Her Boy Shorts And Her Tank and Put Her Clothes in My Bag , Revealing Her Two Part Black Bathing Suit.

" I Already Had My bathing Suit On " She said.

"Okay Lets Go" I Say .

"Aren't You Gonna Take Off Your Clothes, You Already Have Your Bathing Suit On" She say's to Me.

"No" I said

"Come on Your Hot , Dude And you Gotta Show Wen That Body" She Said, I Smack Her Playfully,Then We Went to Beach.

"Hey Stella Looking Good" Scott Said to Stella, All The Guys Were Wearing Trunks.

"Liv Why Aren't You In Your Bathing Suit" Charlie saids.

" I Don't Wanna Be Around ... " I Start To Say But I Get Cut Off By Stella Screaming In At The LifeGuard

"Around What" Wen Ask's.

"Uh Horney Teenage Boys" I Say Looking Down.

" You Really Need to get Laid" Stella and Scott let out a humorless Laugh.

"Sex is the Last Thing on My mind" I Spat at Her.

"Ohh Fiesty" Scott saids and Everyone Starts At Me.

" Ugh Fine I'll Take This Off" I Say Taking My Tank Top and Shorts I See The Guy Looking At Me. Then I Hear Scott and Charlie Whistle.

"Dude Your Girl Has A Nice Body" Scott Saids To Wen.

"She's Not My Girl, Scott" Wen Say's Pissed Off, I Just look Down Sadly. He doesn't Like Me :/

"Looking Good Liv" Saids Charlie.

"See I Told You , Your Hot Liv , No Homo" Stella Yells, While Scott And Charlie Are pulling Her To The Water.

"Hey You Wanna Go For a Walk" Wen Said.

"Yeah, Sure" I Said.

I Tried To keep Myself From Staring at Wen,His Strawberry blonde hair shined off in the mid Way sun, His Pale toned Skin Glowing Against his black Tank Top And Gray trunks , He Glanced at Me And When He caught Me Looking He Smiled and I Blushed.

"Wen Can We Take A Picture I Wanna Remember This Moment " I Ask Him.

"Yeah" He Said And Takes Out His Phone And Hands It To Me, Then We Make Silly Faces , After Taking a Pic , I Give Wen back His Phone.

"Hey Liv Wanna Come Into The Kitchen With Me" Stella Said While Running To The House

"Yeah Sure" I Said While Running To the Kitchen With Her.

"Liv I Know Your Secret" She Said With a Smirk.

"What Secret" I Said Trying To be Convincing.

"That You Like Wen, I Saw You Bitting Your Lip" She Yelled , Then I Covered He Mouth.

"Shh He'll Here You" I Said Quietly,Taking My hand Down From Her Mouth.

"Liv Hes Outside On The shore!" She yelled.

"So You Do Like Him" She Beamed.

"Yes Stella... But You Can't Tell Anyone ,Promise" I Said.

"Promise" She Said, While Hugging Me,Then The Guys Walked Him.

"So Why Is Stella All Cheery"Charlie Said.

"Because I Made Up a Rap About Sushi " I Said.

"Lets Here it" Scott said, Crossing his Arms.

"Cool It Down With The Ginger Now. Whats The Squishy Fishy Sticking Out? Should I Really Put It In My Mouth? Lets Go Out To Eat Is A Sushi Feast , It's a Meal For Real, Were's The Shirmp I Saw You Seel!." I Rapped.[Look up "Bridgit Mendler Sushi rap " ]

"Yeah! That Was Awesome." Scott Yelled Happily.

"She's Got Game Wen" Charlie Said.

"I Learned From The best" I said Hugging Wen.

"Listen I see the mash potatoes in the kitchen ... So I'm walking, talking To all the family Understand me , A plan-B To move past the turkey Certainly And go up to the mash potatoes, Do what I say yo .. Grab me a spoon And grab me a bowl And go to my room oh!" Wen Raps and I Smack Him PalyFully.

"Guys Come On Mo is Outside!" Stella Said Looking Up from Her Phone.

**So What Do You Think? Should I Update ? Any Suggestions ..By The Way Mo I Forgot to add Mo Here But She will be here In The next Chapter. :D**

**Review review Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia's POV

"Oliva!" The Indian Girl Cried running Over To Me And Hugging Me.

"Hey Mo!" I said, While Hugging Her.

"Omg I'm So happing My dad Let Me Come! And I Knew You look Nice in That Bathing Suit" She said.

"Liv Lets Go Watch A Movie"Stella yells.

"Can We At Least Freshen Up" I Ask And She Nods.

"Are The Guys coming?" Mo Asks, While Walking Into The House.

"Yeah "Charlie Said Eating Whipped cream,Then Mo Grabbed My Hand And We To The House And She gives Me A Dress.

"Mo I Have My Period" I say And She Goes back into My suitcase.

"Here Liv Wear This" She Said Handing Me My Sweats, A White Shirt That said " You Mad Bro?" And My Black And White Nikes And She Puts puts On Skinnys With A With Similar Shirt To Mine That said " I ain't even Mad Bro" And A Black Leather Jacket And I Braid My Hair Into A Side Fish Tail andShe Put It Back Into A Pony Tail.

"Hey What Up Dude" Scott Saids Doing His And Charlies Handshake.

"Hey Charlie Wheres Wen?" Mo saids Looking Around For I See Him Come My Way With His LongBoard.

"Liv Get Out Of The Way" Wen Saids But Its To Late I Feel MySelf Crash On To The Floor And I Feels Wens Body On Top Of Mine.

"Owww Wen! Get Off Me, You weight Like 300 And Why Are You LongBoarding In The House" I say,Then He looks Down at Me With His Eyebrow raised.

"You Guys Get Weirder Everyday" Scott Saids..We're both kinda blushing ,Then I Quickly Get Up and Go Into The Kitchen Were Mo, Stella, And Charlie .

"Don't Get Stung" Charlie Saids.

"Yeah Bees Bees Bees ..bees On The Beach" Stella Saids.

"Bees On The Beach?..."Wen Saids Confused.

"What Beach Are You Going To That Must Be The Worst Beach Ever!" Scott Said While Walking In Making All Of Us Laugh.

"Hey Guys Come Lets Go Were Gonna Be Late For The Movies" Wen Saids And We follow Him To The Car.

"So What Movie Are We Watching?" I Aks.

" We don't Know Yet" Scott Saids Walking Into teh Movie Theater.

"Ohh My Gosh Hey Babe"A Girl saids Kiss Wen, Then They Pull Apart.

"What Is This!" Charlie yells.

"My Girlfriend Lili" Wen Saids And The news is like a punch to the gut.

"Liv?"Wen waves his hand in front of my face and I realize that I have completely zoned out . I turn my head just a few degrees so that I don't have to really look him in the eye. I'm still staring at his face, but I can't quite force myself to meet his eyes.

"You And Lili" Is All I Say.

Wen faltered with an explanation. "I should have told you the truth."

"But you didn't." I Said.

"But I wanted to," he exclaimed.

"But you didn't." I Said Again.

"See, that's why I didn't tell you. I knew you wouldn't understand." He Yelled.

"I just want you to leave me alone." I said, Walking away From Him And Then I ran Out Of The Movie Theathers And Scott Chased after me. I sat In My Bed And tears Fell Down My Face.

I heard a knock on my door and I looked up to see Scott standing in my doorway. I quickly wiped my eyes and stood up. He pulled me into his arms and held me while I started to sob my heartbreak out. I knew scott hated it when I cried but I couldn't seem to stop,Then I Ran Out Of Tears.

"Hey Wanna Grab Some Ice cream And We could Watch A Movie here" Scott Said With a Sad Smile and I Nodded. I Decided To Watch Anothe Cinderella Story, By The end Of The Movie Scott was Asleep.

I sigh And Go Through My Phone Looking at Mine And Wens Pictures. Then Stell And Momo Burst Through The door.

"Hey Liv" Mo Saids And Sits next To me And So does Stella, I Lay My head On Mo's Shoulder

"I'm Sorry Liv" Mo Saids.

"I ma Go Wake Up Scott" Stella Saids And We Watch Her Creep Up On Scott Like a Ninja, When She gets Near Him , She make This Evil Face And Wriggles her fingers.

"Scott Wake Up " She Yells In His Ear And Scotts Falls Off The Couch And Me And Mo Start Laughing.

"Oww Stella Whats Wrong With You!" He saids While getting up and Rubbing The Back Of His Head.

"Thats For Leaving Liv By Herself During uhh A Sorta Break Up" She saids.

"Well I'm Not That Good With Comfering People! I'm got To Sleep"He saids ,Walking TO His Room.


	3. Chapter 4

**I Got Inspiration for the title of this story from the Song Summertime by bridgit mendler and the lyrics "Summer love with my bestfriend" :D**

**This Is For lemonademothluver .."Your Awesome too Girl!":D**

**Well here's chapter 4**

Olivia's POV

After The band Went To A Club/Restaurant All Went Our Seperate Ways .

"Hey Liv, Is This a Good Pic of me And lili to upload in Instagram?..." Wen said and I raised My gaze to meet his.

" you dork. I Am Already Mad at you!, because you're ugh!.." I said pissed And started to walk in Charlie And Stella's Direction.

Evil spawn." Charlie said.

"Gynecologist." Stella replied with a vicious smirk on her face.

"Nurse."

"Secretary."

"Adulterous whore." And With that Stella Slapped Him.

"I'm sorry," He said, his voice sincere and kind.

"Really?" She asked, hopeful and then Her and charlie Hugged It Out.

"Stella I Need you " I say Quietly And Then we walk to a table a Sit down.

"Okay Liv whats Sup" StellBell Says Sitting sliding Over next To me.

"he talks about his gf and i just wanna say I like you too and it hurts me to hear all this talk about your gf " I Say While I Start To Cry ,=Then I Got Up From The Table And ran Outside Into The Rain.

I couldn't see Were I Was Going with The Tears And the raining it made my vision blurry Then I Saw a White Light And The Last thing I Heard Was.

"No No No ,Liv Get Out of The Way!" And Every Thing Wen't Black.

**Sorry i know Is Short But i Been Busy with school because the Finals Are Coming up so my teachers are driving me crazy :/ ,,Plus I Got A Life So Yeah...**

**review review! :D**


End file.
